Stringent and specific lubrication requirements of modern technology, such as high thermal and oxidative stability and suitable physical properties over a wide temperature range; have spurred on the development of new synthetic lubricants having a particular advantage in that their physical properties can be regulated by the proper choice of structure. A wide number of synthetic lubricants have found acceptance in industrial and military application. A comprehensive discussion of these synthetic lubricants and their application is given in Kirk-Othmer, ENCYCLOPEDIA OF CHEMICAL TECHNOLOGY, 2nd, Edition, Volume 12. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,620, H. Low and J. E. Lauck, Apr. 4, 1967, relates to the use of certain N,N-disubstituted amides as synthetic lubricant base stocks. However, the aforementioned lubricants cannot satisfy all the needs of modern technology, particularly where there is a need for high boiling point lubricants having a high kinematic viscosity, a low pour point, and thermal and oxidative stability.